villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
I Love My Duck
"I Love My Duck" is a song sung by King George (portrayed by Larry the Cucumber) and Louis (portrayed by Bob the Tomato), and Thomas (portrayed by Junior Asparagus) in the 2000 animated short film VeggieTales: King George and the Ducky. It features King George celebrating his prized rubber ducks while Louis desperately tries to get his attention. The song was performed by Larry/King George's voice actor and series co-creator Mike Nawrocki, Bob/Louis' voice actor and series co-creator Phil Vischer, and Junior/Thomas' voice actress Lisa Vischer. Lyrics |-|Video= Some kings love horses, And some kings love cattle. Some kings love leading Their troops into battle. But me, I'm not like that, I find that stuff ... yucky. I'd much rather stay In my tub with my ducky! Because I love my duck! Sir, if I could have a minute Love my duck! There are some things We must discuss! I love my duck! See, there's a war, And well, we're in it! Love my duck! Though I don't mean To make a fuss... don't. Sing with me Louis! ...oh... ok. Ahem, Because he loves his duck! And that is why I can't be bothered... Loves his duck! With the particulars of war He loves his duck! 'Cause quite unlike My dear old father, Loves his duck! I find it all a bore! Now concentrate dear Louis, And I think you will agree. The most important person In the whole wide world is ... me! So please don't drag me down With the people and their troubles. Go run some water in my tub to Freshen up my bubbles! boy! Because I love my duck! I don't know why I even bother... Love my duck! just can't reason with this guy. Because I/he love/loves my/his duck! It's time to face the facts: I think we're all a little stuck! So let the army run amok! I fear the kingdom's out of luck... Because I/he love/loves my/his duck! Yes, undoubtedly we're stuck So let the army run amok Oh boy, we're really out of luck! Because I love my... Because I love my duck, You're always there to make me smile. I love my duck, You're my very favorite toy Hmm Because I love... my...duck! |-|Soundtrack= upon a time there lived a King, Like other kings, he had a really neat castle To live in, and a lovely little kingdom to rule, But unlike other kings this king spent most Of his time in the bathtub. Some kings love horses, And some kings love cattle. Some kings love leading Their troops into battle. But me, I'm not like that, I find that stuff ... yucky. I'd much rather stay In my tub with my ducky! Because I love my duck! Sir, if I could have a minute Love my duck! There are some things We must discuss! I love my duck! See, there's a war, And well, we're in it! Love my duck! Though I don't mean To make a fuss... don't. Sing with me Louis! ...oh... ok. Ahem, Because he loves his duck! And that is why I can't be bothered... Loves his duck! With the particulars of war He loves his duck! 'Cause quite unlike My dear old father, Loves his duck! I find it all a bore! Now concentrate dear Louis, And I think you will agree. The most important person In the whole wide world is ... me! So please don't drag me down With the people and their troubles. Go run some water in my tub to Freshen up my bubbles! boy! Because I love my duck! I don't know why I even bother... Love my duck! just can't reason with this guy. Because I/he love/loves my/his duck! It's time to face the facts: I think we're all a little stuck! So let the army run amok! I fear the kingdom's out of luck... Because I/he love/loves my/his duck! Yes, undoubtedly we're stuck So let the army run amok Oh boy, we're really out of luck! Because I love my... Because I love my duck, You're always there to make me smile. I love my duck, You're my very favorite toy Hmm Because I love... my...duck! Other Appearances *The song appeared on the albums All the Songs, Vol. 1 and A Queen, A King, and A Very Blue Berry with an added narration. Gallery Images KingGeorgeandTheDucky.png KingGeorgeTowel.png KingGeorgeStainGlass.png ILoveMyDuck.png Videos VeggieTales I Love My Duck I Love My Duck|Soundtrack Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Hero/Villain Numbers Category:Movie Songs